


Vivir

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Ghosts, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Relapsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage relapses, and he relapses hard.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 12





	Vivir

The evening of Rampart’s reconstructive nose surgery, Mirage found himself drinking. He sat perched on a barstool, downing the strongest whiskey he had.

It all felt so stupid. Breaking Rampart’s nose got him suspended for two months. Meanwhile, losing Crypto only brought depression and self-loathing.

As Mirage downed another shot, the door opened. He heard a whistle.

“And I thought Ajay was suffering.” The trickster didn’t turn around.

“What do you want, Octavio?”

“A drink. Duh.” Octane strolled up and took a seat before Mirage could stop him. “Give.”

“Fine.” He poured the other man a drink. They sat there in silence for a moment. “What the hell.” Mirage fixed himself another shot.

They both had high alcohol tolerances, but the whiskey was strong. After a few more drinks, Mirage was nearly falling out of his chair. Octane’s knees were bouncing under the bar.

“He didn’t deserve to die,” the trickster was saying. He paused, the gears in his head turning. “I never got to tell Crypto I loved him.”

“Declarations are overrated.” Octane was slurring. Mirage actually laughed.

“Yeah. Just screw someone and call it an evening.” His hand fell on Octane’s shoulder.

They looked at each other. Mirage’s pupils dilated. Octane squeezed his wrist.

He pulled the daredevil’s mask off. The corner of Octane’s mouth curled into a smirk. Mirage shook his head.

“What the hell.” Holding each other’s collars, they rolled over the bar onto the floor.

At one point, Mirage’s decoys got involved. At one point, Octane started swearing in Spanish. It was all meaningless and meaningful at the same time.

Blackout drunk, they somehow got back to the ship in one piece. Everyone else was asleep. Biting the side of Mirage’s neck, Octane fell onto the sofa. Stumbling to his room, the trickster crashed into bed.

He woke up to find a note. Mirage only knew rudimentary Spanish, but from what he could tell… Well, Octane wouldn’t mind screwing him again. In graphic detail.

He didn’t regret the sex at all. What Mirage regretted was betraying Crypto.

“You didn’t.” A hand brushed his shoulder as he squeezed the note into a ball. Mirage was so hungover he didn’t react. He let himself be tucked back in. The trickster fell asleep to the sight of a white jacket.


End file.
